dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Abel House
The House of Abel is a clan of humans who have received power through Abel's bloodline, one of the few humans families to receive power directly through God. the House of Abel is considered a Holy descendant household due to them all sharing blood with Abel, the human in Genesis who was killed by his brother Cain. They are a family of holy beast tamers who possess many abilities including the power of purification. They are the direct and obvious rival to the House of Cain and are known as "The First Hero House". Summary After God found favor in Abel's eyes due to the sacrifice from his flock, God granted Abel holy blessings that granted him amazing beast taming abilities and purification, Cain who was angry at this killed Cain causing his blood to pour to the ground and scream to God. God in anger banished Cain and then granted Abel's descendants his abilities. The household, then branched off deciding to distant themselves from the three Great Factions living as farmers and shepherds. After the first Azazel cup, it is revealed that Cao Cao married the heiress to the Abel Household named Adela Abel and aided in creating the hero faction organization, which would be made up of hero descendants across different mythologies to recreate hero descendants into their own factoon. The Abel Household, putting their talents to use decided to create a resort that could be used by any species for healing and relaxation. The resort is seen as neutral ground among the species and it is forbidden to engage in fights there. The Abel Household along with the newly created Cao Cao household decided to also create a training ground that could be used among the three great factions including other species and the descendants of Cao Cao and Adela Abel even offering training. The family is shown to be peaceful, wanting to aid in restoring the peace between the three great factions that was lost after the second Great War, due to the intense stalemate between the three factions, the Abel household, working alongside the Cao Cao household, and Pendragon household decide to act as mediators between the three factions. Symbol The symbol for the household is four different sheep of different colors that represent the four different families of the Abel Household. The sheep are supposed to represent the family's status as shepherds and the purity the family received from God. Abilities The family is said to have holy powers that are even stronger than prophets because their powers are blessings passed down from the family through Adam and God. The family is said to be able to do purification rituals, exorcisms, and manipulate holy energy, not at the same degree as a angel however. Holy Beast Taming '''also known as "Beast baptism" Due to God looking down with favor at the meat he received from Abel's flock, God granted Abel the power of Holy beast taming. This ability allows him to tame creatures like lions, bears, and tigers but not only that the family is capable of taming even mythological creatures like youkai and spirits. This ability goes beyond normal beast taming because the family is able to fill the creatures with holy energy, this holy energy flowing through the creature grants them wings like angels, and allows them to use holy type energy that can be fatal to creatures like angels. A symbol of the family will appear on the beast they tamed and if they are unable to tame the beast fully, the symbol will disappear and they will lose all the holy abilities they gained from the taming. '''Holy gifts also known as "fake sacred gears" is a ability exclusive to only the Abel clan that allows the household to create basic holy type items. The abilities are shown to vary depending on the item used and the items can be used to store spirits. Despite these type of items being turned holy, it is shown that creatures like devils can take advantage of them, for example the silver chain given to Ex Gremory that he wears on his pants with the ability to turn into a small wyvern holy dragon. These holy gifts are shown that they can't possess balance breakers because they are just simply objects with special abilities added to them due to the holy seals placed on them. Holy voice, a ability possess by a small number of this clan member that allows them to calm and soothe down those around them. this ability is shown to be able to make people lose their will to fight and can even put them to sleep. This ability can also be used to heal injuries and can even be used in the form of attack to project holy energy at opponents. Members The red sheep of the four families is shown to always be the head of the household. The Blue sheep is responsible for trade and negotiation among the hero clans and acts as the second in command. The Green sheep is in charge of the resort owned by the Abel Clan, and the Pink sheep is in charge of the military of the Hero faction alongside the Pendragon household. * Adela Abel (former leader, deceased) * Cao Cao (made honorary member by marriage, deceased) More to be announced. Trivia * The symbol of the family is based off the scapegoat spell card on Yu-Gi-Oh * I thought of this household after imagining a war between Cain and Abel's family after learning that Abel had children before his death. * A member of this clan is a student in classroom 4-C Category:Fanon Organizations